1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scale mechanism for weighing either animate or inanimate objects as they are moved across a scale platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scales for weighing moving objects such as livestock, wheeled vehicles, or packages moving along a conveyor line generally include a weighing platform across which the object moves as it is being weighed. (As used herein the term “platform” can include a section of rail or track, a tube, or any structure across or through which an item to be weighed can be moved.) The weighing platform is connected to a weighing device such as a spring scale, balance, or load cell for measuring the weight acting on the platform. Prior art scales have attempted to suspend the platform in such a manner that the weighing device can register all of the weight on the platform, no matter where the object is positioned on the platform. Scales of this type have a major disadvantage in that any shock loads acting on the platform are transferred to the weighing device. Shock loads primarily occur when the object is placed on or enters the platform and when the object is removed from the platform. When the load being weighed comprises live animals, shock loads can also occur as the animal moves about on the platform. Shock loads transmitted to the weighing device cause erratic readings to be registered by the weighing device and thereby cause inaccuracy of the weight measurement. Shock loading can also damage the weighing device and lead to its premature failure.
What is needed is a scale mechanism which isolates the weighing device from the majority of shock loads so that accurate weight readings can be obtained.